There is a well established need to quickly and accurately focus imaging devices upon data carrying graphical symbols, such as common 1-dimensional and 2-dimensional barcode symbols found on most manufactured items. One in-focus imaging requirement comes when there is a need to accurately and quantitatively verify and report print quality evaluation results. FIG. 1 provides an example of a common 1-dimensional data carrying graphical symbol 100 that is comprised of bar elements 100a and space elements 100b. As shown, in FIG. 2, a data carrying graphical symbol 100 may be printed or otherwise disposed upon physical items such as a product package 210 (possibly via a label 200). Clearly the height or thickness of such packages may vary considerably. Accordingly, when a particular package is placed upon a support surface (e.g., a support base or table) of a verifier apparatus, the height of the top surface of the package—upon which the graphical symbol is located—may certainly vary. Another issue arises when the shape or surface upon which a label is located is curved, such as a label placed on the inside or outside of a concave or bowl-shaped item.
As such, it would be most desirable to provide a preferably overhead imaging and focusing arrangement, that utilizes a fixed focal length imaging device, while further readily enabling an individual (with very minimal training) to place the item within the field-of-view of the imaging device, and easily and accurately adjust the distance between the imaging device and a face of the item upon which a data carrying graphical symbol is located. Further, the method and means would readily support a focusing method that would reduce false or inaccurate evaluation results resulting from imaging poorly focused data carrying graphical symbols.
A number of other notable characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.